The research proposed here will involve the development of a photometer capable of quantitating the absorbance of the starch iodine complex. This complex is produced by the iodide-iodate actinomieter, designed to measure UV- C, and by the iodouracil actinometer, designed to measure UV-B. Theses systems show promise as methods to measure exposure of persons in the workplace. There are now no satisfactory personal dosimeters for this purpose despite the obvious need, since intense UV is encountered in numerous occupations. For this reason, the systems show commercial promise. Both the actinometric materials and the photometers design are unique and innovative with respect to this task. The system as a whole will allow exposure measurements to be made in the field via badges bearing small containers of actinometric materials to be worn during work. For commercial applications, a photometer would be provided as well as kits containing all materials necessary to perform exposure assessments. It is expected that both photometer and kits would be relatively inexpensive and would allow either UV- B or UV-C measurements to be made. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Personal dosimetry in the following workplaces: Where plastics are cured with UV, around arc welding sites, around hospitals where UV is used for disinfection, at sites where UV is used for waste water treatment. Also usable as a monitor of UV dosage from the sun.